


Cutting it Close

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Ask-JoeyDrewStudios Series [5]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, Other, ask-joeydrewstudios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Wally and Bendy cut Sammy's hair while he was sleeping. Now, Norman and Susie have to find something to cover up Sammy's bad hair day.





	Cutting it Close

It was quiet.

Very quiet.

It was never quiet at the studio. Unless something mischievous with a janitor and an ink demon was on the horizon. The two held a pair of scissors as they walked through the Music Department without getting caught by anyone, especially Susie.

Wally and Bendy made it to Sammy's office, and saw the music director asleep. "Okay, he's asleep." Bendy whispered.

Wally grabbed his keys and unlocked Sammy's door, slowly going in quietly. "Okay, is it you or I to cut first?" The janitor asked looking at his partner in crime.

"Me." Bendy smiled. He slowly put the scissors on the back of Sammy's hair, and slowly cut off a chunk of his hair. "Got it!" He whispered.

Wally smiled. "Awesome! My turn!" He whispered back. Wally eyed on the little piece of hair that stick up on Sammy's head and cut it down with the scissors.

"Now. To have fun." Bendy said. The two snickered and started to cut slowly and surely pieces of Sammy's hair. The two slowly left the room, and quickly bolted out the door and to a closet to hide, as Susie and Joey were coming up.

"So, this episode we plan for you and Alice is going to be another musical number, but this time it's your solo." Joey explained.

"Great!" Susie cheered. Ever since this episode was announced. Susie's been practicing her singing lessons with Alice more and more.

Joey and Susie opened the door to Sammy's office, not being aware of what could be the worst crime scene in Joey Drew Studio History.

"Sammy are the songs-" Joey cut off as he and Susie screamed at Sammy.

Sammy quickly got up and faced his boss and girlfriend. "What! What! What's going on!?" He yelled.

Joey was starting to snicker, but Susie just stood there grabbing a mirror from out of nowhere. "Sammy, have you checked your hair today?" She asked.

"No why?" Sammy replied back. "Why are you asking me this?" Susie gave Sammy the mirror and he almost dropped it seeing his reflection. Sammy screamed so loud seeing his hair that the whole studio would hear.

Sammy's hair was shorter then it usually was, the little piece of hair that stick up, Susie's favorite part of Sammy's hair, was gone, and there were a few parts of Sammy's that were missing as well. It was almost to the point of making Sammy bald.

"Sammy!" Norman yelled.

"Sammy, are you okay?" Henry asked.

The two stopped at their tracks covering their mouths seeing Sammy's hair. Henry was the point of laughing his head off. "Lawrence? What happened to your hair?" Norman asked.

"I don't know!" He yelled. "I was asleep, and poof half my hair is gone!"

Susie put her hand on Sammy's shoulder and gave him a hug. "Sammy, its fine. Your hair is going to grow back soon." She said.

"I know that." Sammy said, looking down. Susie heard a deep growl in his throat and knew he was starting to get angry. "All I just want to know how this happened."

"I think I might have you answer." Henry said. He grabbed Bendy and Wally and moved them closer to Sammy and Susie. The two tricksters looked up and chuckled nervously. The two say they still had the scissors in their hands, but quickly hid it.

Susie and Sammy glared at the two. "Why am I not surprised you did this to me." Sammy said.

"Boys, what do you say to Sammy?" Joey asked, acting like a parent when their child did something bad.

"Sorry." Bendy and Wally said at the same time. However, in the back of their minds they we're snickering. Though it slowly started to appear and the two started to laugh.

Sammy and Susie glared at the two, until the prankster we're dragged out by Henry and Joey, continuing with their laughter. Sammy sighed looking at his hair, and feeling where most of it was.

"Sammy." Norman said coming up to him. "You shouldn't worry, I mean in a couple years, your hair will be short again."

Sammy looked at Susie with a small glare, but all she could respond was a shrug with a smile.

"However." Norman said again, making the two look up. "I could help out with your hair problem." He said.

"Really?" Sammy asked. Norman nodded in reply. "You can magically make my hair grow back, like your magical hat?"

Norman wasn't sure if Sammy was being sarcastic, or being silly, but he was going to ignore that comment and just help Sammy. "No, but I can cover it up for the time being." He said. "Susie, would you like to come with me, to help?"

Susie nodded. "Sure." Susie gave Sammy a kiss before heading off with Norman. "I'll be back honey." Susie and Sammy walked off heading towards Norman's room. Once he opened the door, all the boxes in the room amazed Susie.

"This here, is my secret hat room." Norman said. "Anytime someone at the studio needs a hat, its all right here." He explained.

"Wow!" Susie gasped. "How did you talk to Mr. Drew about this?"

Norman chuckled. "My wife wanted me to sell them, but after negotiating with Mr. Drew he aloud me to keep my hats here." He explained.

"Nice." Susie said looking through each box for a good hat for Sammy. The two looked around for a good hat for Sammy.

It took almost an hour, but Susie found a simple hat for Sammy. It was grey with a checkered pattern. "Found one!" Susie smiled. "Its simple. And if I know Sammy, Sammy loves simple."

Norman chuckled. "You know your man and fashion." He said.

Susie chuckled and blushed. "Come on let's get it to Sammy!" Susie exclaimed. The two ran back to Sammy, and Susie handed him the new hat, and he put it on.

"There. Now you look good till your hair is back." Susie explained.

Sammy looked into a mirror smiling at this new hat. "Its great, still missing the hair, but its great." He said.

Susie chuckled. "See, you're still handsome even on a bad hair day." Susie said snuggling to Sammy. Sammy smiled and nuzzled Susie.

"So." Sammy started. "What's the pranksters punishment?" He asked.

Susie chuckled. "Oh Joey already got their punishment under control." She said giving a smirk.

Meanwhile, with the pranksters.

Wally looked down seeing the piece of his hat. For punishment, Joey grounded Bendy and took away his pranks and gags for a week, and as for Wally it was either get fired or loose the hat. Wally needed this job, so he handed the hat to Joey, only for Joey to use an axe, which Wally didn't question it, and watch the hat get chopped into a million pieces.

"I'm sorry for your hat." Bendy said looking at what was left of Wally's hat.

"Its fine." Wally said tearing up slightly.


End file.
